A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a blow-molded table that is supported rigidly and stably when being expanded and is folded when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of the blow-molded table.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a blow-molded table, wherein the two support units are expanded outward rapidly to support the table board rigidly and stably, thereby facilitating the user expanding the blow-molded table.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a blow-molded table, wherein the support units are folded in the receiving space of the table board to fold the blow-molded table when not in use, thereby saving space of storage, package and transportation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a blow-molded table, comprising a table board, and two opposite support units each foldably mounted on a bottom of the table board, wherein the bottom of the table board is formed with a receiving space, and each of the two support units is mounted in the receiving space of the table board and includes a support stand pivotally mounted on either one of two ends of the table board, and a support member pivotally mounted on a mediate of the table board and pivotally connected with the support stand.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible table having a blow-molded table top, a pair of substantially parallel frame members and a pair of opposing support stands pivotally attached to and between the frame members. The table top has an upper surface, a lower surface and a downwardly extending lip structure disposed about an outer perimeter of the table top. The frame members are attached adjacent the lip structure and the lower surface of the table top. The support stands are operable to be positioned in an upright position in which the support stands are disposed substantially perpendicular to the tower surface of the table top and in a collapsed position in which the support stands are disposed substantially parallel to the lower surface of the table top. The table includes a plurality of fasteners for fastening the frame members to the table top. In preferred embodiments, the fasteners pass through at least a portion of each frame member and engage the lower surface of the table top but do not engage the lip structure.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible table comprising a blow-molded table top, a pair of substantially parallel frame members attached on opposing sides of the table top, first and second support stands, first and second cross braces and first and second support braces. The first and second support stands are pivotally attached to and between the frame members so they may be positioned in an upright position and a collapsed position. In the upright position, the support stands are disposed substantially perpendicular to the lower surface of the table top. In the collapsed position, they are disposed substantially parallel to the lower surface of the table top. Each support stand comprises a pair of leg members.
The first cross brace includes a central elongate section disposed between first and second ends that are pivotally connected to a corresponding one of the opposing frame members. Disposed adjacent the first end of the first cross brace is a first substantially U-shaped bracket, and disposed adjacent the second end of the first cross brace is a second substantially U-shaped bracket. The first and second U-shaped brackets receive at least one of the leg members when at least one of the first and second support stands are in the collapsed position. The second cross brace includes a central elongate section disposed between first and second ends that are pivotally connected to a corresponding one of the opposing frame members. A third substantially U-shaped bracket is disposed adjacent the first end of the second cross brace, and a fourth substantially U-shaped bracket is disposed adjacent the second end of the second cross brace. The third and fourth U-shaped brackets also receive at least one of the leg members when at least one of the first and second support stands are in the collapsed position.
The first support brace has a first end that is pivotally connected to the first support stand and a second end that is connected to the central elongate section of the first cross brace. The first support brace has an articulated joint disposed between its first and second ends whereby the first support brace is extended when the first support stand is in the upright position and the first support brace is folded when the first support stand is in the collapsed position. The second support brace has a first end pivotally connected to the second support stand and a second end connected to the central elongate section of the second cross brace. The second support brace has an articulated joint disposed between its first and second ends whereby the second support brace is extended when the second support stand is in the upright position and the second support brace is folded when the second support stand is in the collapsed position.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible table comprising a blow-molded table top, a pair of substantially parallel frame members attached on opposing sides of the table top, first and second support stands, and first., second, third and fourth articulated support braces for bracing the support stands when they are in an upright position. The support stands, which are pivotally attached to and between the frame members, are operable to be positioned in the upright position and a collapsed position. In the upright position, the support stands are disposed substantially perpendicular to the lower surface of the table top. In the collapsed position, the support stands are disposed substantially parallel to the lower surface of the table top. The first and second support stands each include opposing first and second leg members.
The first articulated support brace has an inner section pivotally connected to the first leg member of the first support stand and an outer section pivotally connected to an adjacent one of the frame members. The second articulated support brace has an inner section pivotally connected to the second leg member of the first support stand and an outer section pivotally connected to an adjacent one of the frame members. An articulated joint is disposed between the inner and outer sections of the first and second support braces so that the first and second support braces may be extended when the first support stand is in the upright position and folded when the first support stand is in the collapsed position.
Similarly, the third articulated support brace has an inner section pivotally connected to the first leg member of the second support stand and an outer section pivotally connected to an adjacent one of the frame members. The fourth articulated support brace has an inner section pivotally connected to the second leg member of the second support stand and an outer section pivotally connected to an adjacent one of the frame members. An articulated joint is disposed between the inner and outer sections of the third and fourth support braces so that the third and fourth support braces may be extended when the second support stand is in the upright position and folded when the second support stand is in the collapsed position.
The inner section of each of the articulated support braces includes a lower portion that is pivotally connected to the corresponding leg member, an upper portion having an aperture disposed at the articulated joint, and a dogleg portion disposed between the lower portion and the upper portion. The outer section of each of the articulated support braces comprises a single elongate piece of sheet metal folded to form an outer flange disposed on an outer side of the fold and a lower inner flange disposed on an inner side of the fold. The outer flange has an aperture disposed at the articulated joint, and the lower inner flange has an aperture substantially aligned with the second aperture in the outer flange. The upper portion of the inner section of each of the articulated support braces is sandwiched between the outer flange and the lower inner flange of the outer section. The aperture in the upper portion is substantially aligned with the aperture in the outer flange and the aperture in the lower inner flange. The articulated joint of each of the support braces includes a pivot fastener passing through the three apertures to pivotally connect the inner section of the brace to the outer section.